Join the Club
by StraightShark
Summary: Six girls are members of their own respective cliques, and after a series of unfortunate events, they are all stuck in Saturday detention with each other. As they try to escape the clutches of the evil cheerleading coach they come to realize that they are all more than their respective stereotypes. AU Original Glee Girls story. Brittana, and Faberry and Tincedes friendships.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! I know I have been M.I.A from the Fanfiction world for a while but I had some things to figure out and go through and now I'm back with a few new stories and ideas, including this one! I still am in denial about Glee ending but I suppose I'm happy with its ending- our babies got married and lived happily ever after right? Back in 2009 when Brittana was just a dream and a couple throwaway lines I never could have imagined that this is where it would end. At least in TV show land because let's be real, us writers and bloggers and fangirls will keep their story going on forever, right?

Now, a fair warning: **I said that this is loosely based on the breakfast Club and I mean that. There are almost no parallels storyline wise.**

I know this story says it's about Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn but if I could, I would also put Mercedes and Tina. There _WILL_ be romantic!Brittana and there will _NOT_ be romantic!Faberry. In fact the only couple that will be featured heavily is Brittany and Santana and even then it will not be what the story is primarily about (don't worry there is a healthy dose of them).

This is a story about all of the girls and how they help each other to grow. I will try my best to give each girl equal time as individuals and with each other. I wanted to write this story because I miss Glee dearly and it will have a lot more of a season one vibe to it though it _WILL BE AU_. As I said, there will be some things that are canon, some things that are not canon, some things that are my head!canon and some things that will be sort of crack!canon.

However, I believe that it will be an enjoyable read and I hope you give it a try :)

* * *

**Join the Club**

Introduction

* * *

_No matter what time period, cliques are a part of the high school social hierarchy. And no matter what anyone says- the hierarchy is always in place and the status quo, always enforced._

_At William McKinley High it is no different._

_Six girls who attended the school knew this to be true- in fact they were poster children for the concept, each of them glaring stereotypes of their respective cliques...at least to the majority of the student population._

_Quinn Fabray was the princess- the head cheerleader. Rachel Berry was the drama geek who couldn't keep her mouth shut. Mercedes Jones, the god Christian. Tina Cohen-Chang identified herself as the Goth who hated life. Santana was the jock that everyone loved and last but not least, Brittany Pierce, the new girl that was already pegged to be an idiotic airhead by her peers._

_Little do these girls know they are days away from breaking away from the mold and turning the hierarchy inside out- all thanks to the fact that they got themselves into Saturday detention._

_Who knew that the Goth secretly wanted to be Prom Queen, the Christian is a boy crazy hipster, the Princess is a felon, the Drama Geek actually has talent, the jock is a lesbian, and the airhead is a...genius?_

_...If that wasn't weird enough, who would have foreseen that the goth and the Christian would be best friends? Or that the drama geek and princess, who the former of which has been bullied by the latter since kindergarten, have much more in common than they think?... and no one was prepared for the unbelievable amount of sexual and romantic tension between the airhead and the jock._

_Through learning about each other, these six girls discover more about themselves than they ever would if they hadn't had landed themselves in detention._

_One thing is for certain though, dual Cheerleading Coach and Principal Sue Sylvester is a hell raising bitch and no one wants to be with her or stuck in their high school during a beautiful weekend day._

_A war is about to brew at McKinley High between the tyrant that is Coach Sue and the group of teenagers now known as...well, they haven't thought of a name yet- at least not one they can all agree on…_

* * *

A/N2: I know this is short but it is meant to be an Introduction, not a chapter. The chapters are going to be posted most likely once a week give or take a few days and the first real chapter will be posted within the next few days. I also know that you all like long chapters. I have been planning and outlining this story for a while now and I can tell you that most of the chapters are going to be 5K or more long- sometimes way longer and pushing 10K.

Another thing, I FINALLY got a hang of tumblr more or less and my account is 'Bisexual Beluga'. I will be posting updates and links on my blog so feel free to follow me and ask questions here or there. As for the username, yes, I did finally come out to myself and others that I am bisexual and I think it warranted a name change. I was going to change my username on here to it as well but I thought you guys wouldn't recognize me so I kept it. It's a good reminder of how far I've come

I hope you guys will stick around to see where I take this story and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long!

-StraightShark


	2. Part I Under the Tyrant

A/N: Finished this one a lot faster than I thought I would! It's pretty long and meant to lay down the groundwork. Tell me what you think!

Warning: It is a tad angsty and some words and phrases are used in dialogue that I don't condone anyone using. But it will get funnier and more dramatic and more inspirational as it goes on.

Lizzgleekforever: Sorry, no Faberry this time but I always like poking fun at them and their awesome dynamic so look forward to that:)

Lauren H 91: Thank you! And yeah, I'm already liking it over here on this side!

Katiek28: I'm glad you like my writing, hoping you'll stick around!

ruby-may89: There were definitely some ups and downs but I'm much happier now :D

* * *

**Join the Club **

Part I

Under the Tyrant

* * *

William McKinley High School was frequently described by its students as a picturesque slice of hell. On paper, it looked amazing with national championship titles in a variety of sports and test scores that put other schools around it to shame. Principal Sue Sylvester, who also doubled as the cheerleading coach, ran a tight ship. She ruled like a dictator and expected the best from all her students, using fear to instill a sense of achievement in her faculty and student body. Other than the strict rules though, McKinley was like any other high school with cliques and a clearly defined social hierarchy. At the very top was one Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was the ultimate all-American girl next door. You know, the one that everyone wants to be or be with or be on. See, her parents were very strict and liked to parade her around like she was God's gift to the world, bragging about her and her achievements to all of their friends. She was a regular member of the church and was the head cheerleader of William McKinley High. Though they were on the off-season right now- which meant they could get out of those damn uniforms and actually wear their hair down- Quinn didn't need the uniform on to command everyone's fearful attention anyway.

Being the golden child got tiring after awhile though- exhausting really and she had a dark side. To most she was Miss Perfect but a few people knew of her rebellious instincts. She loved freedom and would get it anyway she could...even if that meant pissing off her parents (which was a reward in itself). She loved the challenge of seeing how far she could push them with whatever defiant act she could think of that day.

Besides, she got away with anything in school being the captain of the most successful high school cheerleading program in the country. She could probably get away with murder...

...but she wasn't _quite_ that cruel.

She came close though.

Quinn's life was dictated by routine and while she liked to break that routine with the occasional egging, their were some aspects of it that she enjoyed, like her daily slushie. With her favorite candidate already in mind she strode down the halls, her best Cheerio's Kitty and Sugar behind her and the cool drink in her hand. Today it was purple.

"So who's the lucky winner of your slushie today?" Sugar asked.

"Just my favorite person to hate."

"But...you've slushied her like, seven times this week- that's got to be a record."

"Actually it is a record, we all know our captain likes to strive for the best," Kitty remarked, earning an icy grin from Quinn.

Her grin turned into a full smirk when she finally spotted her prey.

Rachel Berry.

She was at her locker, her eyes darting around in paranoia. Her life had a routine to it as well, although it was a lot less luxurious than Quinn's.

"Ugh look at that ridiculous outfit," Quinn said in disgust," She looks like a librarian from the 70's. Seriously, she might as well be asking for a slushie."

The blonde watched as Rachel's best friend, Kurt Hummel walked quickly towards her and Quinn saw the perfect opportunity. Both there backs were turned, with Kurt slightly off to one side when he tapped her shoulder.

The cheerleader picked up the pace to get the timing just right and as soon as Rachel turned to face her best gay she launched the contents of the cup in her hand directly into her unsuspecting face.

Laughter erupted throughout the hallway at Rachel's expense, it was sudden and deafening.

The short brunette was used to the cold by now and tried to keep it together so she could wipe some of the drink from her face.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Kurt spoke up, outraged. Quinn looked surprised for about a second before she put her bitch face back on and nodded to Karofski and Azimio down the hall. They immediately rushed to her side and hoisted Kurt up before dragging him off to a waiting dumpster.

"What did I ever do to you, Quinn?" Rachel whimpered, brokenly,"what are you afraid of? Are you afraid that I'm more talented than you? That I'm actually going to get out of this shit hole of a town and go somewhere and do something worth while while you're stuck here? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Quinn was unphased.

"If you must know, I don't think I've ever heard a word out of your mouth that wasn't bitching, moaning, whining, or some arrogant remark about how big your ego is because you're just _so_ goddamn "talented". Have you ever actually preformed for anyone? Or at all? I mean, it must be depressing to croak off-tune all of the time, good thing you're "singing" to an empty auditorium anyway. I'm sure God makes sure it's empty so you don't cause any permanent hearing damage to the unworthy. And have you ever thought that _maybe_ people would like you better if you weren't an annoying little troll who snitches on everyone. I doubt it but hey, at this point it's worth a shot."

"S-stop it."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop teasing me. I...don't deserve it. I'm tired of it ," Rachel said through her sobs.

Quinn suddenly roared in laughter and her lackies laughed with her, though uncertain of the cause. Then suddenly Quinn's face grew hard and she stepped into Rachel's personal space causing the smaller girl to back into the lockers with nowhere to run.

"First of all, you don't talk back to me. Ever again. Second of all, yeah, you do deserve it Treasure Tail, for sticking your giant schnozz where it doesn't belong and unfairly condemning all of Lima, Ohio to listen to your shrill voice go on and on about shit that no one wants to hear. Your only friend is a gay kid who is probably contemplating killing himself just to be rid of you. And, just because that gay kid's step brother is _my_ boyfriend, you think it's okay to talk to him. Well guess what, it fucking isn't so you better turn the fuck around and walk away, before I give into my instincts and do something that will land me in jail."

Rachel had tried not to give Quinn the satisfaction of seeing her cry but she couldn't hold it back any longer. Her salty tears flowed and mixed with the sweet, artificially dyed drink as she stood their and sobbed.

"Pathetic," Quinn scoffed.

The first bell of the day rung out and the halls started to really empty.

"Well I'd uh, love to stay and chat Hobbit but I've got a perfect GPA to maintain. And you'd better clean that up fast, you'll be late for first period." With one final glare, Quinn and her cheerios left, finally leaving Rachel alone in her misery.

* * *

Mercedes Jones had witnessed the whole spectacle and felt her heart break at the site of the whimpering girl. Sure, she thought Rachel was annoying and a bit of a show off, but no one deserved what Quinn gave to her on a daily basis.

She looked around the empty hall and at Quinn's retreating figure before quickly walking over to Rachel who looked completely lost.

"Come on, I'll help you out."

See, Mercedes was like Rachel- she wanted to be a star. She wanted to be a celebrity, where everyone bought a magazine on what her next song would be or what hot man she had chosen to be her arm candy that day. But unlike Rachel, she knew what being a loud-mouthed diva did.

So she settled for being invisible. Most people knew her as 'that one black girl'. She was also head of the God Squad and Celibacy club at the school but they each only had four members total and it was the same four members.

She deliberately toned her clothes down, toned her attitude down, toned her voice down...because she knew if she was truly herself, she'd probably end up right next to Rachel.

Still though, as she considered herself a respectable Christian, she saw someone in need and felt the urge to help, which is why she found herself in a bathroom washing green ice out of the school's punching bag.

"Thank you."

"No problem Rachel...just do me a favor and don't mention it. Really like, to anyone."

"I don't even know your name, how could I mention it?"

"Really? You don't know my name?"

Rachel blinked at her blankly.

"We've been going to the same school for ten years. I've had a class with you every single year."

Still, Rachel did not recognize her.

"In the eighth grade we both competed to have the solo in choir for Seasons of Love."

"OH! The black girl whose parents said that RENT had too much sin in it and pulled you out uh...uh," she snapped her fingers a couple times to jog her own memory," Madeline?"

"_Mercedes_ actually."

"Oh, I was close! Well, I'm glad you had to pull out because I really did love that solo although I'm sure I would have gotten it anyway," she said, mostly to herself. All of a sudden she had stopped crying and was back to her chipper self. Mercedes rolled her eyes and aggressively threw the paper towels she had been using to wipe Rachel clean in the garbage.

"D-did I upset you?"

"I know in my heart that you didn't deserve what you got, but Quinn was right. You're annoying and arrogant and you only care about yourself. Have fun cleaning up after yourself."

Mercedes walked out with her bag, continuing to shake her head in disbelief.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" A shrill voice screeched.

"WHAT?!" Mercedes growled, turning around fast. She stood face to face with a small Asian girl who wore glasses and a sash that said 'Dottie: Hall Monitor' on it.

"Do you have a hall pass?"

"Um no, I had to go to the bathroom before class and I lost track of time."

"Yes that is what they all say."

"Yeah. but this time I'm telling the truth!"

"It would be in your favor to not raise your voice at the hall monitor."

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding..."

"I am most certainly not. I'm sorry but I will have to inform Principal Sylvester about this and she will have to inform your parents to ensure this doesn't happen again."

"You're seriously going to contact my folks because I had to go to the _bathroom_? This damn place gets crazier and crazier!"

"Miss, I warned you about raising your voice. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to write you a Saturday detention pass."

"Oh _hell _to the no!" The girl scribbled something down,

"What is your name?"

"Aretha Franklin."

"Miss I-"

"Mercedes Jones," she cut her off before mumbling under her breath," No one ever remembers my damn name."

"Here is your pass. Now I suggest you get to class."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going..."

She stormed to class deep in thought '_Saturday Detention...ridiculous. Ugh, maybe I'll actually get some homework done. And who knows, maybe this'll bump my street cred up._'

She sighed deeply, who was she kidding?

* * *

"Kurt, I just don't understand why she's so mean to me- or you! We have never done anything to deserve the hurtful words or the swirlies or the constant slushie facials. I-I don't know what to do anymore but I can't take it anymore!" Rachel exclaimed. Currently the two of them sat alone in the auditorium. Since Sue cut all arts programs except for the Jazz band and the only thing that the auditorium was used for was weekly Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. No one bothered Rachel or Kurt in there because most of the student body didn't know it existed.

"Well then maybe we should do something about it..." Kurt suggested.

"WHAT?"

"Maybe we should finally stand up for ourselves," Kurt repeated. Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled humorously," I tried that today...the ridicule I got pretty much affirmed that it didn't do much."

"Yeah you tried...you stuttered and you froze up."

"Believe me I would love to unleash the monologue I have been practicing over and over again in my head, which I have entitled 'A Losing Battle' unto Quinn Fabray and slushie miss perfect from head to toe but that's not how this works, Kurt."

"And why can't it?! Believe me, bullies at this school and schools everywhere are the same- they have more bite than bark. Can you imagine what it would mean to this school if you slushied Quinn Fabray?"

"Probably just as much as it would if you slushied Karofski."

"Then let's do it then!"

"KURT."

"Rachel come on. This is our chance to change this school. We'll create an uproar- we'll be martyrs, heroes, LEGENDS! You've always wanted to be something and this is your chance."

"I have always wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine and maybe be seen as a bit of a badass...and who know's maybe Finn will finally notice how horrible she is and how amazing I am." Kurt let a snort out. Typical Rachel.

"I'm serious! I hate how one-dimensional these people see me. You're the only one who see's me how I truly am."

"Well, you better put your badass pants on because tomorrow we're going to 7/11 and getting you some dimensions."

* * *

Quinn was completely oblivious to what her worst enemy had planned, not that she had any reason to be suspicious. No one, especially Rachel, had ever stood up to her.

"Hey babe," the blonde greeted, walking up to Finn by his locker and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi. Oh, before I forget, day rage tomorrow at Puck's place."

"Oh, the swimming hole? So I guess you get to see me in my bathing suit, huh?" His eyes glazed over at the image.

"Yes, you can thank me for that one," Kitty said, joining them,"My boyfriend throws killer parties but needs a little help now and again. I gave his parents a trip to my favorite country club and spa so they'll be gone for the weekend. It'll be the party of the year."

"Perfect, a party is just what I need, what time?"

"Probably noon, he wants to show off his barbecuing skills."

"Well, you know we'll be there- and maybe I'll invite the new girl. Coach said she ran a background check on her and she is a very good dancer. She wants us to do some recon."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"Yeah, she's nice but dumb as a doorknob." They chuckled coldly.

"Nice, easy to manipulate. What's her name?"

"Brittany Pierce."

* * *

Kurt had kept his promise and driven Rachel and himself to 7/11 the next morning. She had chosen the coca-cola flavor because she thought the brown would clash the most with whatever stylish outfit she Quinn was wearing that day.

...who was she kidding, the bitch looked good in anything.

Now they were sitting in his car, in the school parking lot, arguing.

"Kurt I can't do it! I can't!"

"RACHEL calm down! You're gonna get brown stains all over my Escalade and I JUST came out to my dad- I'd rather not explain that to him."

"Kurt...I can't slushie Quinn Fabray."

"Rach...you're not going to slushie her."

"I'm not? Oh thank God!" she panted excitedly.

"No no no I mean- yes technically _you_ will be physically throwing it at her but it's not _just_ a slushie. It's a symbol for all of the insults and the teasing and all of the emotional degradation that she and every other bully has thrown at _any_ person who they thought was deserving. And it's you, and us and anyone whose ever been in our position- it's everyone finally putting our feet down and saying enough is enough!"

"You're right. Enough is enough. Yesterday was the final straw. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Rachel repeated before she took a deep breath, gathered all her courage and raced out of the at towards the school.

'_Oh my god this is it this is really happening_,' Rachel thought as she passed through the front doors and down a hallway. She knew Quinn would be at Finn's locker talking to Kitty or that other popular girl Santana with Finn being the perfect boyfriend standing behind her and attempting to pay attention.

She would try not to get slushie on him.

Rachel stopped at the corner, causing Kurt to bump into her. She peered down the hallway to see that her assumptions were correct and she thought about how she would go about executing her plan. Kitty was leaning against a locker talking to Quinn while Finn stood idly by.

"Wow this is a lot more daunting when we're ten feet away from her, and I'm not even holding the slushie," Kurt winced," Rachel come on, forget what I said, this is a stupid idea."

"No. Enough is enough."

Rachel puffed her chest out, held the slushie behind her back and power walked over to the Queen Bee straight on.

"What do you think you're doing making eye contact with me Ru Paul," Quinn addressed her, arms crossed and holding her typical intimidation stance.

As soon as she was close enough Rachel pulled the slushie from behind her and everything from there seemed to happen in slow motion.

She saw Finn and Kitty back up on instinct.

She saw Quinn's eyes widen in shock and then she saw her arms move to block the attack but she wasn't fast enough.

She saw the brown icy liquid hit the bottom of her pretty face, soak the ends of her short blonde hair and completely ruin the white dress and yellow cardigan she had worn that day.

Rachel had seen it all and she felt great, she felt invigorated, and for a second Rachel thought that Kurt was right, that Quinn wouldn't be able to handle it. That she'd breakdown, cry and runaway with all of Rachel's problems following her.

Then she was slapped square in the face.

Hard.

"You're going to regret that, Troll," Quinn seethed. A large group of teens was already beginning to form around them.

"Quinn-" Finn started.

"Finn, get me a change of clothes. Now. I don't want you to see this." The taller boy looked between the two girls uncertain, but did as his girlfriend said and disappeared. The rest of the crowd did not, however.

They were itching for a fight.

Rachel cupped her cheek, feeling the sting of the slap. She didn't have time to recover though, because she was being grabbed by the shoulders and shoved harshly against the metal lockers. She had seriously underestimated Quinn's strength and gasped in pain when her shoulder blade hit the combination lock.

Rachel attempted to get her off by grabbing her forearms and trying to force her away but she was severely under matched.

There was squealing and grunting and yelling from the crowd as they began to wrestle with each other in the hallway. Rachel found that ducking down and lowering her center of gravity helped and she rammed Quinn into the lockers on the other side of the locker. That only seemed to provoke her even more and suddenly Rachel was being flung to the ground with angry red nail marks running up the length of her arm.

There, on the ground, she briefly considered running but quickly decided that wasn't an option. She was going to finish this even if that meant a hospital trip.

Mustering her strength she stood back up and tried to channel all her rage into tackling her adversary.

Quinn was prepared though and managed to duck down and when they collided, the impact was jarring. They pushed fiercely against each other, pulling hair, and ripping at clothes until all of a sudden they were being lifted into the air.

"I said STOP!" Will Schuester yelled over the screaming and chanting. He was holding a still squirming Rachel by the waist while Coach Bieste wrapped her arms around a very angry Quinn.

"You two need to calm the hell down and quit your struggling. You're feistier than a squealing hog!"

"She started it! She threw a slushie at me- look the evidence is all over me!" Quinn exclaimed.

"She may have started it today, but I know you Quinn," Will said.

"You know nothing about me," the blonde spat.

"Regardless, you were BOTH fighting and we have a zero tolerance policy for that behavior here. Your punishment will be Saturday detention, tomorrow."

"But, Mr. Schue, I have musical rehearsal tomorrow at the communist center!" Rachel whined. Most of her body throbbing in pain.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you should have thought of that before you got in a fight. Now ALL of you, get to class this instant! And as for you two, if I see you fighting again, I will suspend you."

The two teachers let go of the girls. As soon as soon as Quinn was released she turned on her heel and walked away quickly, knowing she'd punch Rachel straight in the schnozz if she stayed a second longer.

Rachel looked after her with hatred before glaring at Will and getting to her own class.

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang was across the hallway talking with her best friend Artie when Rachel threw that fateful brown slushie into Quinn's face and, like everyone else who was lucky enough to witness the attack first hand, felt her jaw drop to the floor as it happened and cheered on when the fight broke out.

"Wow, I can't believe the Queen Bee got slushied by Rachel Berry!" Artie remarked," That was awesome!"

"Seriously, who knew she actually had balls underneath that hideous plaid skirt."

"Yeah, this week has just been CRAZY. Between this and the new kid, Brittany, there's a _whole_ lot of drama going on."

"Oh yeah, the blonde ditz. I heard she was so stupid she said the capital of Ohio was 'O'."

"Sure she's dumb but she's _HOT_. Every guy has been asking her out but she keeps rejecting them, with some weird off-handed comment- maybe I should give it a try."

"First of all, you're a pig. And second of all, if a bunch of jocks can't get with her I don't think she'd want you."

"Don't be jealous woman!"

"Of a girl who thinks the square root of four is rainbows? Yeah, no thanks."

In a actuality, Tina _was_ a little jealous of the new girl. Because she came at a time where absolutely _nothing_ was happening (because, let's be real, Lima wasn't the most interesting place) she was suddenly the coolest thing to have. And yeah, Tina prided herself on being a Goth that hated the world and she designed her image and personality for intimidation, but sometimes it felt really shitty to be feared. People sucked so she wanted nothing to do with them but deep down...she longed for approval, longed for the day that people would look at her like she was Finn freakin' Hudson, not the creepy girl who they thought was a real life vampire.

"Sure sure...so are you skipping gym again today?"

"Yeah, I've just gotta make a visit to Ms. Pillsbury and whine about my problems so she excuses me."

"Okay girl, I'll catch you later."

She fist bumped him and made her way to the guidance counselors glass office.

She rolled her eyes when she saw that the redhead was scraping her pencil holder vigorously with a tooth brush and barged into the room without knocking, internally smirking at herself when she scared her.

"Oh Tina! You gave me a fright!"

'_You gave me a fright? REALLY?_' Tina thought.

"Sorry Ms. Pillsbury I just...I have a lot of problems to talk about today," she whimpered exaggeratedly, trying to look extra sad.

"Well actually, I was hoping you'd come in soon. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay..."

"Please have a seat. So, ahem...wow this is only a tad awkward. I called your parents the other day."

"Wait you did _what_?"

"Well when I have a student that I think may be severely troubled, I make the call on whether or not to call the parents. And well, frankly you've been skipping out on class for the past few months and I was worried."

'_Uh oh..._'

"However when I called your parents they seemed particularly outraged that you had been skipping classes, saying that it wasn't at all you. Then things got even worse when I told them about your 'vampiriticulitis' that you and I have been discussing and they used a few choice words to convey their disbelief."

"Well my parents don't understand me and they never did!" she tried to save. In all honesty she loved her parents, but maybe she wouldn't so much after they punished her for lying.

"Tina, I think you have some other problems that I'd be more than happy to discuss. Here take these brochures."

She handed over three pamphlets entitled 'Deep Insecurities: Diving In', 'How Much Black Is Too Much' and 'Twilight Fanfiction: Blurring the Lines Between Fantasy and Reality and When It's Time to Stop."

"Okay great, I feel so much better, thank you Ms. Pillsbury." She tried to get up and leave before she got in more trouble but it was in vain.

"Wait, Tina! Um, I hate to say this but ditching classes and lying to a counselor is a serious offense and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to write you a detention slip."

"Should've seen that one coming..." The counselor took out a paper cutter to neatly rip the slip from its stack before handing it to Tina.

"So detention starts tomorrow at 10:00AM sharp. Principal Sylvester likes promptness, and you just give her this when you arrive."

"Thanks..." she mumbled, hastily leaving.

"Don't forget, I'm here if you want to set up weekly appointments!" she called after her.

Yeah, like _that_ was happening.

* * *

Santana Lopez is one of the most well liked people in all of McKinley. Despite only being a junior she was captain of the girls varsity soccer and lacrosse teams, both of which were defending state championships, mostly thanks to her. She was the MVP, the top athlete. And yeah, while football technically ruled the school...they completely sucked and high schoolers liked winners, which she was. Not only was she talented but she was hot as hell. Between a colorful array of tight dresses and her beautifully fitted jerseys and letter men's jacket people tended to gawk at her on a daily bases, and her sarcastic humor and sharp wit only added to her charm.

And, while Quinn was taken by the quarterback, Santana was newly single after her recent break-up with the teams wide receiver, Sam Evans, and every guy was dying to get with her.

Speaking of Quinn Fabray, Santana smirked as she saw the girl storm through the hall, parting kids like the red sea as she passed, obviously pissed.

Her and Quinn Fabray were...two ends of the same goddess spectrum, which they recognized and for that, they were respectful and mindful of each other. Where Quinn parted a crowd, people gravitated towards Santana. They had their ups and downs, being enemies and allies multiple times throughout their lives as they had both grown up in the same town, like most of their classmates. They weren't exactly best friends and they may have had their own public falling outs (which the student body _really_ enjoyed) but they had an... interesting past and for the most part were cordial and sometimes more or less friends.

Right now, they were at a time of peace, which led Santana to go talk to her about the interesting events of the day.

"So, I heard you got slushied by Rachel 'garden gnome' Berry, not that I need to ask, based on the brown stains on your shirt." Santana said after walking up to her and taking in her appearance.

Quinn rolled her eyes and aggressively opened her locker.

"That little mouth-breather is going to fucking get it- UGH where is Finn with that extra change of clothes. I need to take a shower, I feel wet and sticky...even though I know that's how you'd prefer me." Santana's eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about my secret Fabray," she growled.

"And I intend to keep that promise as I have since I found out. But anyway... have you talked to the new girl at all?"

"No...I-I've barely even noticed her." The blonde gave her a knowing look that called out her bullshit but instead of verbally berating her she continued with,

"We haven't had a new student in decades, especially one as...appealing as she seems to be. Shiny new toy, I'm sure all the boys want to get to know her, in fact, I wouldn't mind trying her out myself. You know she's coming to Puck's party tomorrow, which means you'll get to see her half naked...or fully naked if you play your cards right," Quinn winked and Santana was glad she couldn't blush,"You should talk to her. Blondes _do_ have more fun, besides..." she leaned forward to whisper heatedly in Santana's ear," I hear that's your type." Santana gasped at the feel of her breath on her neck.

"Wow, San, you're starting to lose your touch." Santana rolled her eyes and ignored her comment.

"You know I heard you got thrown into Saturday detention for your little tussle with Berry, how are you gonna make it to Puck's party?"

"Please, you of all people should know I have this school wired, it shouldn't be too difficult to sneak out."

"Right, of course, how could I forget that you're the all powerful Quinn Fabray."

"Don't let your jealousy show too much S, or your arousal for that matter." Before she could reply Quinn had already walked away and was well down the hall and...

...was talking to the new girl.

Yes, Santana had lied before when Quinn had asked her if she had talked to her yet. Well, actually she hadn't talked to her but she _had_ noticed her...a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot.

See, while Santana was one of the most sought after girls in school, and she had only ever had boyfriends in the past...she kind of, sorta...was into girls. Okay, she was a big lady loving homosexual. She liked everything about women, the way they moved and smelled, the way their asses looked in skinny jeans and she could not possibly count the amount of times she has caught her eyes drifting down to stare at boobs that strained against their shirts.

Sure, she'd love to be open and true to herself but right now she just couldn't afford it. She wasn't sure how her parents would take it but it probably wouldn't go over so well and the only openly gay kid at the school was constantly picked on and his brother was the quarterback of the football team. She'd be an outcast, her teammates would hate her and she'd probably be forced to quit...so no, she wasn't going to give up all that she had now, not when she only had to pretend for another year and a half. Then she'd be off to college and out of this town.

Still though...as a closeted lesbian she definitely had urges, ones that couldn't be satisfied by any guy she had to put up with. And she had a decent amount of self control- she's gotten away with leering at her teammates legs and fantasizing about how they would feel wrapped around her head for two and a half years after all.

But for the past week and a half the only girl she had been discreetly staring at was..._her_. She had heard that her name was Brittany and that her family moved here from Indiana but- _holy fucking shit_ why was Quinn talking to her and pointing at Santana and waving and _oh my god_ why was Brittany now walking towards her and now she was _right in front_ of her and wow, her eyes were so _blue _and fuck now she was talking, wait what did she say?

"W-wait, what?" Santana asked her, still sort of in a daze. And god, since when did she stutter?

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I'll just start over. Hi, I'm Brittany! I moved here last week from Indiana." She beamed at her, showing off a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Santana."

"I know- I mean, I've only been here for a week and I can tell you're kind of the shit," Santana smiled at that, not only because it boosted her ego but because Brittany had said it so adorably," Anyway, Quinn said you could help me find my next class- I still get sort of confused about where everything is and I noticed that you're in my last three classes." Santana's heart fluttered (she noticed too).

"Of course, I'd be happy to help," she quickly agreed,"Come on, I'll walk you there now. So you know Quinn?"

"Yeah, she was actually the first person to talk to me and she's in my first two classes. I probably would have found her more intimidating if I concentrated more on her words and less on how insanely gorgeous she was. Like seriously, she's really pretty. That tall guy, Finn? Is totally lucky." While part of Santana felt a little bit of jealousy, most of her was just curious about what she meant. Could Brittany possibly be into girls too?

"Yeah, she's pretty I guess..." Santana mumbled.

"Between you and her walking around I don't know how anyone can get any work done. Who would've guessed that Ohio produced some of the most attractive looking women I've ever seen," she said quickly. As soon as Brittany realized what she had said her face flushed a deep embarrassed red," I'm sorry. I kind of tend to blurt things out."

"Don't be sorry, I'm flattered...and you're pretty easy on the eyes too, Indiana has suffered a great loss." Wait, did Santana just publicly flirt with a girl?

"Thanks," Brittany said demurely," Honestly, as soon as I saw you I just knew I had to get to know you...but I haven't really had the courage to talk to you until now."

"Well, I'm really glad you did."

They exchanged smiles and headed down the hall.

"So...Quinn said you and her were going to a party tomorrow and I should go?"

"Yeah, yeah! Puck's! You should totally come!" Santana mentally slapped herself at her eagerness.

"I really like parties, what kind is it? And will their be alcohol? Ooo and food?"

"Yes on the food, absolutely on the alcohol and it's a swimming party. Puck's family owns a lot of land and there's a swimming hole on the edge of his property. They're like, my favorite parties ever."

"So...you'll be wearing a swimsuit?" Brittany asked, very obviously looking her up and down. Santana was wearing a fairly modest dress (well, modest for her) and a navy blue leather jacket but under Brittany's hungry eyes she felt like she may as well have been naked.

"Uh huh..." she got out, not trusting her voice to say much else.

"Then, I'll _definitely _be there..."

"Well, um...then maybe I could pick you up and drive you there. It's uh, kind of hard to find if you've never been before."

"Awesome, now come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

They had made it through two class periods and were down to their last. Two periods of stolen glances, illegally passed notes and suppressed giggles.

The Latina knew she was getting weird looks at how already comfortable she was with the blonde but for once she didn't care. She had never connected with someone so fast.

"Gettin' cozy there S?" Quinn said lowly to her as she got books for her last class from her locker. It was the first time Brittany and her had been apart since they met earlier that day.

"Shut up Fabray."

"Whatever, just remember who to thank for getting you two together at your wedding day," she tittered before gliding away.

When Santana got to class she smiled brightly at the fact that Brittany was already there and had a seat saved for her.

"I hope I'm not being to clingy, I just haven't made such a good friend this fast." Santana's smile subconsciously faltered a little at the word 'friend' and she hated herself for it. She still didn't know if Brittany was flirting with her because she liked her or if that was her personality.

"You're not being clingy, I promise...or if you are, I don't mind."

"Alright class settle down. We're going to start with some follow up questions to the reading last night. Can anyone tell me about the Watergate scandal and why it led to Nixon getting impeached?" Ms. Doosenbury, the US Government and Politics teacher asked the class.

No one raised their hand.

"Come on people...I will pick on you...how about you Ms. Pierce?"

Santana watched as Brittany's cheeks immediately got flushed...it was adorable.

"Um...the gate burst and flooded the White House?" There were a few snickers and Santana glared in their general direction.

"WHAT? No- do you even know who the President is?"

"...Will. I. Am ?" Now people were really laughing and Brittany sunk into her chair.

"Ms. Pierce we strive for academic excellence at this school, I suggest you crack open a book if you plan on making it here."

"What a retard!" Someone in the back of the class said quietly.

Brittany pouted and Santana had enough. Standing up and turning to face the guy.

"What did you just call my home girl?"

"Nothing," the kid mumbled.

"Really? Because it sounded like you called her a very degrading slur. How would you like it if I called you that, huh? And what about your GPA, based on the look of your bloodshot eyes and jacked up teeth I'd say the only thing you're good at is getting high as a fucking kite and flying off to never land to give blowies to all the lost boys!"

"Ms. Lopez take a seat!"

"You're _seriously _not gonna punish these guys for what they said?"

"I can't punish students for laughing or for something I didn't hear myself...but I can punish them for disobedience, disrespect, interrupting class time, and foul language.

"Well it's not my fault your deaf but at least some of these twats will get what's coming to them."

"Ms. Lopez you will attend after school detention, today."

"_WHAT_?! Are you fucking kidding me? You're punishing _me_? You _must_ have a stick up your ass because-"

"MS. LOPEZ make that Saturday detention!" Santana continued to glare but before she could say anymore Brittany stood up next to her.

"Please Ms. Doosenbury, she was only defending me."

"Then you can join her. And you can both be dismissed for the rest of the class, pick up your Saturday detention slips on the way out. And you better make sure Principal Sylvester signs them and hands them back to me on Monday."

The two girls stared at her, shocked at the sudden turn of events before getting up to follow her orders and leaving class.

As soon as they got out Santana felt the overwhelming need to apologize to her new friend.

"Brittany I am so sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just heard what that guy called you and lost it. I'll fix it, I'll-" Her rant was cut short when the blonde threw her body at the other girl, embracing her in a tight bear hug that left Santana breathless in more ways than one.

"Thank you so much for defending me Santana," Brittany praised before slowly letting her go.

"You're...not mad that we have to spend most of tomorrow in detention because of me?" Again, the taller girl beamed at her and shook her head slightly.

"No silly, how could I? You totally stood up for me...most people think I'm stupid but...not you. You were like my lady knight in shining armor...except your armor is a leather jacket and a really hot dress."

"Well, I'm glad. And just so you know, I'd do it all over again- you're not stupid Brittany." Santana truly believed that too. She had only spent half a day with her but she could tell she wasn't as dumb as people thought.

"I mean...I'm not dumb but, I am a little slow when it comes to school and stuff- I just get nervous when I get called on. I hate getting teased and being called stupid."

"Well, if you stick with me, I promise I will put anyone who ever calls you stupid or dumb in their place, no matter what the consequences are."

"You don't have to do that but...thank you Santana."

The girls looked at each other softly, studying each others faces which were still relatively new to them.

"Um...so since we got kicked out of our last class of the day, you wanna go get some food or something?" Santana suggested, trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah sure, I haven't had much of a chance to try the local cuisine," she chuckled.

"Well, unfortunately there isn't much to try here in Nowhere, Ohio but there is this one place.."

They continued to talk about everything and nothing for the rest of the day, just generally enjoying each others new found company. It was light and casual which they both loved and they just seemed to...click. Dinner went just about as well as it could have and they both fell into a fast friendship, but they both felt something more. If you asked either of them they'd say it was too soon to _really_ tell if their was any sort of romantic potential...but they would both be lying because they both could not take their eyes eyes off each other the entire time they were together. Detention may be a bitch but they were secretly grateful that they had an excuse to spend even more of the day with each other tomorrow.


End file.
